vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ties That Bind
The Ties That Bind is the twelfth episode of the third season of and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary PERSIA WHITE GUEST STARS AS BONNIE'S MOTHER — Bonnie believes her recurring dreams about Klaus' Coffins will tell her how he can be killed. The dreams also lead Bonnie to a reunion with her mother, Abby, whom Bonnie hasn't seen for 15 years. At Abby's remote farmhouse, Bonnie and Elena meet Jamie, the young man Abby took in years earlier. Bonnie's sudden appearance catches Abby off-guard, but she does her best to explain the past. Tyler turns to an unexpected ally in his quest to regain his free will. Damon is intrigued by Alaric's new friend Dr. Fell, and Klaus continues his bitter negotiations with Stefan over control of the coffins containing his family members. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (cameo) Co-Starring * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson and Daniel Warren. * Matt, Katherine and Jeremy do not appear in this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Abby Bennett Wilson, who is Bonnie's mother. * Meredith meets Damon for the first time. * Elena and Meredith meet in this episode. * Bill makes his fourth appearance. * Elijah is un-daggered by Damon. * Daniel Gillies (Elijah) was uncredited in this episode. * Daniel Warren shared the same fate as Ray Sutton. Both were killed after their hearts were ripped out. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Witch Burial Ground **Gilbert House **Forbes House **Mystic Grill **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Hospital **Alaric's Apartment **Klaus' Family Mansion *Monroe, North Carolina **Abby's House Body Count *Daniel Warren - heart extraction, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Continuity * Bill Forbes was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. * Alaric's Apartment was last seen in Ordinary People. * Tyler's werewolf transformation is shown in this episode. It was first seen in Season Two's By the Light of the Moon. ** This was also his first full transformation since becoming a hybrid. * Stefan finds out about the kiss between Elena and Damon, which took place in The New Deal. * Elijah was last seen in Season Two's As I Lay Dying. He appeared in Ordinary People in the flashback scenes. Cultural References *" " is the title of a song by Bruce Springsteen in 1978. It has been widely used as names for series episodes, movies and books. *"Call Shotgun" is to ask to ride in the passengers seat besides the driver. It comes from the expression " ." In Western movies, if the carriage was carrying precious cargo or people, there would be an employee sitting by the coach driver armed with a shotgun or a rifle to deflect possible robbers. There is no solid evidence that this was a common practice during the time of actual stagecoaches. *"Heart to Heart" is a private, candid conversation, usually about personal problems or intimate feelings. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.71 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Bonnie: "I know who can open the coffin Stefan." ''(She shows Stefan a picture) :'Stefan: "Who is this?" :Bonnie: "It's my mom." ---- :Bill: "Your sire bond with Klaus is putting my daughter in danger." ---- :Klaus: "I will tear you limb from limb." :Damon: "You want what's in that coffin a lot more." ---- :Elena: "Bonnie!" :Bonnie: (screams) ''"Let me out, please!" '' ---- :Bonnie: "What's going on with you two?" :Damon: "We kissed. Now it's weird. Have a great trip!" ---- :Klaus: "I want my family back." :Stefan: "Or what, Klaus?" :Klaus: "Or I will tear your heart out from your chest." :Elijah: "So, Niklaus " :Klaus: "Elijah?" :Elijah: "What'd I miss?" ---- :Stefan: "You're better than him, Elena. You're better than both of us." ---- :Meredith: "I'm not crazy, Ric." :Alaric: "Really, then what are you?" ---- :Klaus: "Ah, right. Crazy Stefan. How's that working out for you? Any friends left?" ---- :Damon: "Insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart." ---- :Tyler: "I didn't mean to hurt you. I lost control. Again." ---- :Bill: "To break the sire bond, turning needs to be painless. And from what I saw today, we're still a long way off." :Tyler: "I can't put myself through that again." :Bill: "You will. Because until you're able to act on your own free will, I'm not going to let you near my daughter again." ---- :Bonnie: "Can we talk about you and Damon instead?" :Elena: "I'm not talking about it... He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again." :Bonnie: "I mean... was it good ?" :Elena: "Doesn't matter." :Bonnie': ''"That means it was." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= 64151.jpg 64152.jpg 64153.jpg 64154.jpg 64155.jpg witch.jpg bonnie-and-mother_541x361.jpg 3x12-web-clip-photos-damon-and-bonnie-28267857-400-225.jpg 3x12-web-clip-photos-damon-and-bonnie-28267863-400-225.jpg a1.png a2.png a3.png a4.png a5.png a6.png a7.png a8.png a9.png a10.png a11.png a12.png a13.png a14.png a15.png a16.png a17.png a18.png a19.png a20.png a21.png a22.png a23.png a24.png a25.png a26.png tyler hybrid wolf.png|Hybrid Tyler in his wolf form Screenshot_2332.jpg Screenshot_2333.jpg Screenshot_2334.jpg Screenshot_2335.jpg Screenshot_2336.jpg Screenshot_2337.jpg Screenshot_2338.jpg Screenshot_2341.jpg Screenshot_2339.jpg Screenshot_2340.jpg Screenshot_2364.jpg Screenshot_2365.jpg Screenshot_2367.jpg Screenshot_2368.jpg Screenshot_2366.jpg Screenshot_2369.jpg 312VampireDiaries0001.jpg 312VampireDiaries0002.jpg 312VampireDiaries0003.jpg 312VampireDiaries0004.jpg 312VampireDiaries0005.jpg 312VampireDiaries0006.jpg 312VampireDiaries0007.jpg 312VampireDiaries0082.jpg 312VampireDiaries0096.jpg 312VampireDiaries0103.jpg 312VampireDiaries0115.jpg 312VampireDiaries0134.jpg 312VampireDiaries0146.jpg 312VampireDiaries0162.jpg 312VampireDiaries0163.jpg 312VampireDiaries0168.jpg 312VampireDiaries0174.jpg 312VampireDiaries0175.jpg 312VampireDiaries0190.jpg 312VampireDiaries0193.jpg 312VampireDiaries0222.jpg 312VampireDiaries0237.jpg 312VampireDiaries0239.jpg 312 Damon and Alaric.jpg 312VampireDiaries0331.jpg 312VampireDiaries0349.jpg 312VampireDiaries0416.jpg 312VampireDiaries0426.jpg 312VampireDiaries0429.jpg 312VampireDiaries0438.jpg 312VampireDiaries0439.jpg 312VampireDiaries0464.jpg 312VampireDiaries0488.jpg 312VampireDiaries0520.jpg 312VampireDiaries0552.jpg 312VampireDiaries0573.jpg 312VampireDiaries0643.jpg 312VampireDiaries0648.jpg 312VampireDiaries0654.jpg 312VampireDiaries0664.jpg 312VampireDiaries0670.jpg 312VampireDiaries0673.jpg 312VampireDiaries0691.jpg 312VampireDiaries0708.jpg 312VampireDiaries0713.jpg 312VampireDiaries0714.jpg 312VampireDiaries0725.jpg 312VampireDiaries0747.jpg 312VampireDiaries0748.jpg 312VampireDiaries0787.jpg 312VampireDiaries0792.jpg 312VampireDiaries0794.jpg 312VampireDiaries0916.jpg 312VampireDiaries0929.jpg 312VampireDiaries0936.jpg 312VampireDiaries0942.jpg 312VampireDiaries0954.jpg 312VampireDiaries0964.jpg 312VampireDiaries1197.jpg 312VampireDiaries1198.jpg 312VampireDiaries1202.jpg 312VampireDiaries1205.jpg 312VampireDiaries1288.jpg 312VampireDiaries1314.jpg 312VampireDiaries1324.jpg 312VampireDiaries1338.jpg 312VampireDiaries1398.jpg 312VampireDiaries1403.jpg 312VampireDiaries1442.jpg 312VampireDiaries1448.jpg 312VampireDiaries1450.jpg 312VampireDiaries1475.jpg 312VampireDiaries1482.jpg 312VampireDiaries1488.jpg 312VampireDiaries1522.jpg 312VampireDiaries1524.jpg 312VampireDiaries1543.jpg 312VampireDiaries1559.jpg 312VampireDiaries1581.jpg 312VampireDiaries1585.jpg 312VampireDiaries1587.jpg 312VampireDiaries1594.jpg 312VampireDiaries1599.jpg |-|Promotional= tumblr_lxeztffLpB1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxezroQYel1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxezq0kh3W1qjwfzio1_500.jpg tumblr_lxf0s5cPer1qdio7vo1_500.jpg VD312c_0106b.jpg-e9f17e3f-t3.jpg VD312c_0937b.jpg-f7a988d5-t3.jpg B1~1.jpg b2~2.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three